


Labyrinth AU

by GoddessOfFluff



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Labyrinth - Freeform, M/M, More tags to appear, Various characters from all three fandoms to appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfFluff/pseuds/GoddessOfFluff
Summary: Labyrinth Hijack AU19 year old college student Hiccup Haddock is babysitting Sophie Bennett one night when a simple bedtime story causes The Goblin King to appear and steal the girl away. Now Hiccup is in a race against time and a battle for his life against a Labyrinth full of deadly monsters. Can he make it to the center to rescue the child before time runs out?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay!” Hiccup exclaimed bending over and scooping Sophi up. He spun in a circle while making an exaggerated airplane noise. Sophi giggled in response, before he plopped her down onto her bed. “Time for bed!” He told her. “Did you brush your teeth?” 

Sophi nodded with a smile and crawled up to the top of the bed, perching between her pillow and blanket. 

“Good job! Do you want me to read you a bed time story?” He asked. 

She grinned and shook her head. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “You… don’t want a bedtime story?” 

She gave him a toothy grin, reached under her blanket and pulled out a small plushy of a cartoonish looking goblin. Hiccup laughed. “Oh, you want me to tell you that?”

She grinned a small but toothy grin.

“Alright,” he said with a laugh. Much to her mother’s dismay Sophie had recently developed an obsession with goblins, of all things. Her favorites included Warcraft goblins and the Jim Henson goblins from the 80’s movie Labyrinth. Hiccup couldn’t really blame her. They were pretty amazing puppets. “Okay,” He said as she pulled the tiny goblin against her chest and grinned up at him. “Once there was a teenage girl-” 

He was interrupted by Sophie letting out a small groan. He grinned down at her. Yea, Sarah wasn’t his favorite character either. “Who was forced to watch her baby brother once every weekend, but the girl was spoiled and self centered and believed she was mistreated and lived a hard life.” 

Sophie laughed and scrunched up her nose in anticipation. 

Hiccup smiled. Her favorite part was coming up. “One night while babysitting her brother she was infuriated to discover one of her precious teddy bears was missing.” Another giggle. “The girl was furious and marched into her brother’s room, where the small child was crying in fear of a storm that was raging outside. She picked up the child and rocked him roughly, thinking that would somehow calm him, but when it didn’t she grew more annoyed, and instead began to tell him a mockery of a bedtime story. Claiming it was about a young girl that a King of goblins had fallen in love with. But little did the girl know, that somewhere far away, someone else heard her story.”

Sophie’s mouth opened in a huge grin.

“Somewhere far away a small creature opened it’s eyes and said to it’s sleeping companions…”

“ _Listen_ ,” Sophie rasped out.

Hiccup grinned back. “A multitude of eyes opened as the girl told the story of another girl offering her child to the King of Goblins to take away and turn into a goblin. She raised her brother above her head and said ‘I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now.” Hiccup jumped as lightning struck outside and deafening thunder filled the air, rattling windows. He looked towards the window. “Whoa, talk about timing.”

Sophie snickered at him.

“Yea yea, I know, I’m way too jumpy,” he told her a moment before the phone rang. He smiled back at Sophie. “Okay, wait here while I get that then I’ll finish the story.”

As he turned towards the door the wind outside picked up and branches rattled against the side of the house. 

Sophie looked back up at him with a grin. “Ooooh!"

He grinned back and shook his head. “Maybe I’ve told you too many ghost stories.” 

He moved down the hall to the phone outside the master bedroom. He checked the call display, he was not picking it up if he didn’t know the number. He chuckled lightly at the ID displayed as “mom,” before picking the phone up. 

“Hello.” Hiccup chimed into the phone. 

“Hey, Hiccup,” a small voice answered back. 

“Hey Jamie, how’s the talent show going?” 

“Good! Mom won one of the raffle prizes!” 

“Nice! What did she get?” Hiccup jumped slightly as loud thunder rumbled outside again. 

“Whoa!” Jamie exclaimed from the other end of the line. “Are you getting a storm there?” 

“Yea…” Hiccup said glancing at the window as the wind howled. “Are you guys not?” 

“No, I don’t think so. Mom just asked me to call and see how things are going there.” 

“No problems other than the sudden storm. Just putting your sister to bed.” He flinched as thunder rolled over again and the wind picked up. Then the hall went dark as the lights in the house went out. “Aah, great.” He muttered more to himself. The phone line was silent and the display had gone blank. The call must have dropped when the power went out. He looked over his shoulder at hearing noise coming from Sophie’s room. He shook his head. It wasn’t surprising that she wasn’t scared of the dark. Nothing seemed to frighten that child. She was probably hiding in her room somewhere waiting to scare him. 

He chuckled as he got to her doorway. “Sophie?” He looked to the bed. Empty. Not surprising. He heard a small scurrying noise near her toybox and moved to investigate. “Sophie?” He said again adding a playful tone to his voice. He peeked around the toybox but found nothing there. He turned as he heard a scurrying noise heading towards the door. How on earth had she gotten over there so quickly.

He straightened and moved towards the door, just as he caught up he heard her slip under the bed. He grinned as he dropped to his knees beside the bed. “Come on you little…” his voice dropped off. There was nothing under the bed at all. 

He jumped at the sound of something hitting the window. Hiccup’s head shot up and he caught sight of something flashing in and out of sight through the crack between white curtains. Hiccup stared. Was that a Bird? Had a bird seriously just hit Sophie’s window? His head whipped around as he heard more scurrying around the room. This time coming from several directions all at once. Hiccup moved shakily to his feet. He looked around the room, trying to follow the multiple sources of sound. “S-Sophie?” if she was playing a trick on him it was pretty impressive, but he kind of doubted she was. 

Then the bird was hitting the window again, harder than before, and the scurrying noises were joined by laughter. The window burst open. A strong gust of wind hit Hiccup in the face, cold drops of rain hitting his cheeks, and a small blue and white bird flew right towards his head. Hiccup stumbled backwards arms flailing in front of him trying to get the bird to go away. Then everything went silent and the bird was suddenly gone, and replaced by a boy. Hiccup lowered his arms slowly and looked around the room. Everything had calmed. The storm was gone and the wind and rain had stopped. Everything almost seemed the way it should be. Except that Sophie was gone, and there was a strange boy standing in the middle of Sophie’s bedroom.

Hiccup held out a hand and opened his mouth to say something, but words escaped him, and his mouth just flapped like a fish for a moment. “Look I-I don’t know who you are but-”

“I think you do.” The boy interrupted him.

Hiccup stared a moment. His brain short circuiting before he brushed off the words for the nonsense they were. “Look, I don’t know why you’re here, maybe your a robber or something but I don’t have time for this.” He looked the intruder up and down. He didn’t seem to have any weapons, he seemed a bit thinner than Hiccup was. Maybe he had some fighting skills or … something, but Hiccup was willing to bet he’d stand a chance in a fight. If he acted like he wasn’t afraid maybe he could convince the other guy to back down and he could avoid a fight all together. Hiccup moved to brush past the guy and into the hall, but the other boy moved to the side and raised a hand, blocking Hiccup’s path to the door.

The invader grinned and shook his head slightly. “Don’t make this harder. You _know_ who I am.”

Hiccup scowled at him. Okay, this was getting more than a little creepy, but it was also absurd. But how did he know… Had someone put this guy up to this? Was this a prank or something. 

The boy shook his head while rolling his eyes. “Looks like he needs a little more proof, hu guys?” he said looking over his shoulder.

Laughter filled the room again as dozens of shadowed shapes popped up around the room from behind furniture and toys. Hiccup looked around the room at the varying sizes and shapes that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. He suddenly felt a bit light headed.

The boy's grin disappeared and he rolled his eyes again, this time in irritation. “ _Enough_ already.” He drawled and the shapes disappeared behind their respective objects. 

Hiccup kept looking around the room to where the … things had been the.. Goblins, had been. For a moment he looked everywhere but at the boy in front of him. But… but it… _he_ couldn’t be. “Y-you’re…” 

“The Goblin King.” He said with a dramatic exaggerated bow. He straighten out again and smirked at Hiccup. “But you can just call me Jack. And you are…”

“Hiccup,” he said with a cringe.

“Hiccup…” Jack said scrunching up the side of his mouth. “Hmm. I don’t like it. I’ll call you Freckles. And Sophie…”

Hiccup’s eyes widened at the little girl’s name. “What did you do with Sophie!” He demanded.

An eyebrow raised at that, surprised to find Hiccup still had some backbone even knowing what he knew now. Jack laughed. “You know the answer to that. I took her to my castle and I plan to turn her into a little goblin.”

“Why!?”

Both eyebrows raised at that one. “Excuse me? You said the words.”

“I was telling her a story!”

Jack laughed, “So was the girl in the tale you were just telling her.”

“If you knew it was a story how can you possibly justify-”

“Well,” Jack shrugged. “I was bored.”

Hiccup scowled. “That’s not fair!”

Jack laughed again. “Oooh! ‘That’s Not fair!’ how cliche. As if I haven’t heard that a million times." He laughed some more and walked away from Hiccup to wander the room.

Hiccup scowled as he watched what, by all appearances looked like a normal boy, circle around the room, pick up a small stuffed animal and flip it around in his hand. He looked so... normal. Just a teenage boy with hair that seemed like it could have been bleached white. Bright blue eyes, a blue hoodie and simple brown pants. If not for the current circumstances Hiccup might have called him cute. He was so unlike what he would expect from The Goblin King. Nothing like the Jim Henson version. “You’re not exactly the imposing figure I would have expected from The Goblin King,” Hiccup said.

Jack looked back at him and set the toy back down on the bed. “No, I don’t suppose I am.” he smirked back at Hiccup. “Is it hard to take me seriously? I do have various forms of magic you know,” he said raising his hand and forming Ice crystal shapes in the air above his hand. A light mist of snow began to fall in the bedroom as Hiccup felt chilled air brush past him. “If this whole thing is hard to accept, I can just keep the child and you can go home.”

“No!” Hiccup exclaimed.

Jack smiled. “Very good! Then you’re going to play the game.” Jack walked up to him. “I’m sure you know the rules.” He stepped to the side revealing a grandfather clock that had suddenly appeared in Sophie’s bedroom. “13 hours,” he said as he looked passed Hiccup, “To solve the labyrinth.” Hiccup turned around to look, and the Bennett’s house was gone and the two of them were standing on a hill overlooking a stone labyrinth. Jack turned to him. “Get to the center, into the castle and to the child before the end of the 13th hour.” 

Hiccup gave a resigned sigh as the Goblin King began to move away and fade from view. “And freckles?” Jack added. “Try to be entertaining for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Jack is not actually a complete asshole/villain.
> 
> Characters will be tagged as they appear. I am still up in the air about which characters are going to appear in this, quite a bit is still unplanned. I am totally open to suggestions/requests for which characters to include.
> 
> For the record I was planning to have Jack call Hiccup "freckles" for months before it came up in the discord chat, lol. I swear i am not just stealing the idea ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup makes his way into the Labyrinth, and has his first meeting with some of it's inhabitants.

A chilled wind picked up and blew his hair into his face as Hiccup looked down at the circular stone labyrinth below him. Big fluffy gray clouds roiled over head, like some kind of bizarre cotton candy. He wished he had been wearing his sweater when the Goblin King had appeared. He rubbed at his arm to try and dispel goosebumps, but gave up as the wind only increased in strength. He let out a huff as he took the first few steps down the hill towards the outer wall. Well, going inside the labyrinth would probably block the wind at least. Dirt came loose under his feet and rolled down the hill ahead of him. It was a bit steep, but he managed to make it to the bottom of the hill without falling on his ass. 

Hiccup looked along the wall as he approached the labyrinth. Small scraggly bushes and spindly trees lined the outside, growing out of sand covered ground. He didn’t see a door. In the movie the main character met someone who opened the door for her. It had seemed like a magical act. Would he need someone to open it for him? He looked up and down the wall. He didn’t see anyone. Motion along the upper portion of the wall caught his attention and he spotted a tiny pale nearly naked humanoid creature. A fairy? That at least seemed to be the same. He decided to avoid it, in the movie it was mentioned that fairies were not the kind creatures they were descried as in children’s tales. He didn’t know if that was true here, but he didn’t want to mess with them if he could avoid it.

He walked a short distance along the wall until he came to a spot that looked like it had been cleared of the small bushes and trees. It seemed like a likely spot for an entrance. He moved closer and ran a hand along the smooth surface of the wall. There didn’t seem to be any breaks in the wall, handles or anything else to distinguish a door. A big part of the movie had been not assuming anything about the labyrinth or taking anything for granted. He braced his shoulder against the wall and gave it a small shove. The wall beneath his shoulder shifted inward slightly as cracks appeared, forming the outline of a double set of doors. He took a step back and looked up at the newly visible door. It _seemed_ like just a normal set of doors. Except for the fact that it had been invisible a moment before. It seemed safe. He braced one hand on each door and leaned heavily into them and slowly the doors creaked open, dust fell from the tops as they shifted and onto his head. When there was enough space between them he slipped into the Labyrinth. He found himself in a long narrow walkway made up of two towering walls on each side. He looked back at the doors and decided he had better close them again. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like he didn’t want anything following him in, or potentially getting out. As he pushed the doors back into place the cracks disappeared again as the entrance seemed to meld back into wall. And it was done. He was inside, and he kind of doubted he could get back out the same way now.

He took a deep breath of the dusty air before brushing the dirt from his hair and looking around. He looked both ways down the corridor, but they both looked the same. Just a long straight path that seemed to go on forever. He momentarily wondered how they had achieved the look in the movie. But who was he kidding, he hadn’t seen the movie in years. It was probably just a cheap green screen affect that would look terrible if he watched it today. Well, one way seemed just as good as the other. He turned and began walking towards the right. He stepped over roots that grew across the path and the occasional strange looking plant. At least there were no eyeball weeds like they had shown in the movie. He didn’t know if he could handle a plant that had literal eyeballs and moved around and looked at him. He doubted he would be able to step over something like that. Especially if it moved. 

Hiccup ran his hand along the wall as he walked. He didn’t want to accidentally miss a doorway. An optical illusion had hidden the entrance to the inner part of the labyrinth in the movie. He walked for a while just dragging his hand along the wall, trying to pay attention and not miss anything. 

“Allo.” He heard from the other side of the passage.

Hiccup froze at the small strong English accented voice. He slowly turned his head and looked at the other wall. “Oh my god, it’s the worm,” he said a bit numbly. He sank down to the ground and sat just staring at the tiny blue worm that was sitting on a small stone ledge beside a little hole. It was blue with a pink stomach, had a tiny bit of fur and hair and was wearing a red scarf around it's neck. Really it looked more like a cartoon caterpillar.

“Pardon?” it asked in it’s thick English accent. 

“Uhh,” Hiccup sputtered. “I mean, you’re a worm, aren’t you?” he said taking a page out of the movies book once again.

“Yeah, that’s right,” The worm replied.

“Uhh..” Hiccup wasn’t sure what to say. But then he remembered. “Hey, is there an entrance into the main part of the labyrinth near here.”

“Sure,” the little worm said.”There’s one right across the path from us.”

Hiccup looked across the path. He didn’t see anything, but didn’t doubt it was there.

“Come inside!” The worm pipped up in a chipper voice. “Meet the Missus.”

Hiccup smiled at the small creature. “Thank you, but I really don’t have time.” Hiccup told the worm before crossing his legs and shuffled a bit closer to the worm. “So, which way would you suggest going?” he asked pointing across the path to the entryway.”

“Well, I think the left path is nicest.” The worm told him. “I wouldn’t go right though,” The worm shook it’s little head.

“Why is that?”

“Well, that path, it’ll take you straight to the castle.” The worm said with a sage nod.

“What if I wanted to go to the castle?”

Tiny eyes widened in shock. After a moment he recovered. “Well, both will get you there… eventually I suppose.” He said with a small shake of his head. “I still wouldn’t take the right if I was you though. Far more dangerous. But why would you want to go to the castle!? Wouldn’t you rather come have a nice cup of tea?”

Hiccup had always wondered what would happen if you said yes to a cup of tea in a tiny hole in the wall of the labyrinth. But he just didn’t have time. “I’m sorry,” he told the worm. “But, I really don’t have time. I have to rescue someone.”

The worm gasped. “Rescue? Who!?”

Hiccup’s shoulders slumped slightly. “A little girl that I was babysitting. She was kidnapped to the center of the Labyrinth.”

Small eyes widened again. “What?” The worm said in a shaky voice.

“The..” Hiccup hesitated a moment at the worm’s reaction. “The Goblin King stole her away and took her to the center of the labyrinth.”

Tiny eyes darted around rapidly as the worm’s breathing picked up. “What?” it said again, but he no longer seemed to be talking to Hiccup. It shook it’s little head as it’s accent disappeared. “No, no, no, no… that’s impossible!”

Hiccup frowned, moving to his knees. “Hey, are you ok?” he asked the worm.

Heavy breathing turned more panicked, as the worm shook it’s head some more. “That’s-that’s impossible. Wait!… Where’s Matthaeus?!”

“Wh-who?” Hiccup asked.

“My-My brother!” The worm exclaimed. “He’s… He’s going through the labyrinth! He’s coming for me!”

Hiccup felt a cold chill sweep down his spine. “I-I don’t… I don’t know.” He told the worm. At his words the worm began to sob.

“Oh no…” Hiccup reached out for the worm but stopped. He wanted to try to comfort him but his hands were huge compared to the worm.

“HEY!” Another tiny squeakier voice from the side exclaimed. Hiccup looked towards the hole and spotted a second little worm. This one was pink and purple and was wearing a tiny frilly apron. “What have you done to my husband!” she demanded.

The blue worm turned to her. “Where is Matthaeus?” he asked the other worm tearfully. “He should be here by now!”

The pink worm looked like she physically deflated slightly. “It’s okay, love.” She told him. “He’s on his way. I’m sure he’ll get here soon.” She told him, before giving the blue worm a hug. 

Hiccup sat awkwardly as the purple worm tried to calm her crying husband. After a moment he pulled away. “Are you sure?” he asked her.

She smiled sweetly. “Of course dear. Why don’t you go inside and make up some tea for when he arrives?”

“Tea?” the blue worm said, his voice regaining the thick English accent. He nodded. “Yea, of course. We’ll need some tea.” He moved past her and into their little hole. 

After a moment the purple worm turned to Hiccup. “I’m sorry, but you should go.”

Hiccup clenched his fist a moment before standing.

“Young man?” the purple worm said. “You… You should be careful who you mention rescuing a child too. A lot of the creatures in the labyrinth got here that way. Some of us just handled it better than others.” She told him before moving back into the home she shared with the blue worm.

Hiccup swallowed thickly before he moved across the passage and took the path to the left. This whole thing suddenly felt much more real.

At the center of the Labyrinth Jack sat staring into a small glowing ball where he had just seen the whole interaction play out. He frowned at the ball before banishing the image within and leaning on one hand on his throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather impressive for me. I don't usually get chapters out this quickly. The next one probably won't be this fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup turned left… again. Because really at this point it didn’t seem like it made any difference. He knew it did. But he couldn’t tell if he was making any progress or if he was moving further away from his goal. He looked up at the towering expanse of wall on either side of him. Just massive sand coloured stones built into walls and a walkway that was made of the same. The path banked to one side, then abruptly led to a dead end. He sighed and turned back around, only to find that the path he was on was now straight and also led to a dead end. But there was now a side passage to his left. Okay, so apparently this labyrinth also does the thing where it randomly changes when you’re not looking. He let out a huff and moved into the passage that had appeared. Might as well go this way. Not that he had other options just then. He just hoped it wasn’t trying to completely screw him over.

He wondered how long it had been. He had 13 hours to get to the center. He had no idea how close he was. He ran a hand along the wall. It was way to smooth to try and climb. If the paths were all this narrow he could probably just walk across the tops of the walls to get to the center. He shook his head with a chuckle. With the magic that ran through this place, if he tried that he would probably get cursed, or just flat out killed. 

He froze suddenly as he heard a deep growl on the other side of the wall beside him. He glanced towards it as another growl rumbled, this one loud enough to make the ground under his feet vibrate. His eyes were drawn to the bottom of the wall. A thin crack at the base had started glowing. He stepped quietly away as a small hole formed in the bottom of the wall and molten liquid flowed away from the wall and into his thin little corridor. Hiccup took several quick steps down the path. He moved as quickly and quietly down the path as he could, hoping to not attract any attention. He froze again as he heard the growl once more, this time behind him instead of to the side.

Hiccup slowly turned to see a large red serpentine creature sitting on top of the wall looking down the corridor towards him. It had a massive red head full of teeth and horns, two long wings with hook like appendages it was using to grip the wall with. It’s whole body was covered in flames and molten lava dripped from a barely opened mouth. A dragon. There was a dragon staring at him. It let out a low hiss and glared at him. They stared at each other a moment in silence.

“Oh, sure.” Hiccup muttered. “You’re allowed up on the wall.”

It let out a roar and Hiccup ran. He heard and felt the ground shake when the monster jumped down from the wall, but Hiccup was already running around another corner. The ground shook as he felt the dragon giving chase. He could hear it gaining ground. Hiccup bolted down the corridor he was in and grabbed a branch to fling himself around another corner without slowing. Then he ran right into a wall. His eyes widened in shocked disbelief. He spun around as he heard the dragon. Only to find the path that had just led him here was now a wall. He heard the dragon hit the wall that had just appeared with a grunt. He didn’t move and held his breath as the dragon let out a small growl before he heard it run off down another path looking for him. He stood frozen in place listening as the dragon moved around, much slower than before. It seemed to be hunting for him. But the sound of it slowly grew more quiet and muffled until he couldn’t hear it anymore. 

Hiccup let out a shaky breath, slid down the wall and sank to the ground. “Maybe this labyrinth likes me after all…”

“Actually I’ve found it to be pretty random.”

Hiccup’s head shot up at the sound of The Goblin King’s voice. The other gave him a crooked mischievous smile. “Having fun yet?”

Hiccup’s upper body moved with each heavy breath. “Tons.” He replied sarcastically. “Thinking of building a summer home, right over there.” He said pointing to the side.

“Lovely location. You should see the sunsets.” Jack replied. “And if the walls shift _just_ right you can walk down to the lake and do some fishing.”

Hiccup chuckled slightly with a shake of his head.

Jack smirked again and leaned against a wall. “So, ready to give up yet?”

“No!” the word left Hiccup’s mouth almost before Jack had finished speaking.

“Just hear me out,” Jack said with a smirk. “I can send you home, and make everyone forget about Sophie. Even you. No one will even question it. It’ll be like the Bennett’s never had a little girl. And you won’t have to feel a shred of guilt.” 

Hiccup glared up at him.

“You won’t remember me, or the labyrinth, or any of this at all. Sophie will be happy too. She won’t even remember that she used to be a little girl. You should see her now.” He told Hiccup. “She’s having a blast terrorizing my goblins.”

Hiccup climbed to his feet, pushing off against the wall. “Sorry, but I’ll pass.” Hiccup said moving towards the entryway to another corridor.

Jack shook his head as he watched Hiccup leave. He let out a sigh before disappearing. 

When Jack reappeared it was in what he referred to as the throne room of the castle. It was a large circular room with a recessed floor in the middle. There was a large stone throne on a raised dais on one side of the room. The room had large holes in the wall that acted as windows. Much to his goblins’ displeasure he liked to sit on the ledges that made up the bottom portions of the windows. They were very concerned about him falling out the windows and falling the great height from the tower to the ground below. So much so that the first few times they had tried to pull him out of the windows. Of course this almost unbalanced him and made him fall. 

The throne room was swarming with goblins. Little ones, big ones, some that looked less like goblins and more like some other kind of fantasy creature. It didn’t matter to Jack. He moved through the room, the goblins moving out of his way as he went. He settled into his throne, which he had added a lot of pillows to, it was a very uncomfortable thing. He looked around the room, until he spotted Sophie. 

As he had told Hiccup, the small girl was enjoying her time tormenting the goblins. Currently she had a small swarm of them cowering in a group in the pit in the center of the room. She was waving her arms around and shouting something at them. She let out a laugh, clapped her hands and moved with great purpose towards them. The huddle of goblins scattered, all clambering over each other to try to get away from the tiny girl. Jack laughed and grinned as she took up chasing a couple of goblins around the room. 

Jack shook his head before leaning back on the throne and raising one arm up in front of him. He focused on his hand a moment as snow began to swirl and circle above his palm. As he stared at it the snow grew more dense and formed into a large snowball. He clenched his hand and the snow iced over a moment before it cleared into a crystal that came to rest in his hand. He heard Sophie a moment before she came into his field of view.

“Ooh!” she exclaimed looking at the crystal in his hand. He grinned down at her before closing his other hand into a fist. He opened it a moment later and handed her a much smaller version of the crystal he had just made. She took it with a giggle before running away. Jack smiled as she left before he looked back to the crystal and blew an icy breath onto it, causing an image of Hiccup wandering through the labyrinth to appear deep within it.


End file.
